leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lick (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Raises the score if the Voltage is low. |category6=Cute |appeal6=2 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Lick (Japanese: したでなめる Tongue Lick) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Lick inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of the target. Lick cannot paralyze Pokémon. Generations II to V Lick can now paralyze Ghost-type Pokémon. Generation VI Lick's power is raised from 20 to 30. Description |A Ghost-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of leaving the target with paralysis.}} |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |Licks with a long tongue to injure. May also paralyze.}} |The foe is licked and hit with a long tongue. It may also paralyze.}} |The foe is licked with a long tongue, causing damage. It may also paralyze the target.}} |The target is licked with a long tongue, causing damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The target is licked with a long tongue, causing damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 6 }} 19 }} 1 |9 7 |6}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=14 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Lick had a power of 10 and an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Lick had a duration of 0.5 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Lick had a duration of 1 second. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause paralysis and prevent any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |Aggressively lick the enemy. It may also cause the target to .}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime Lick}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Lick}} In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Lick is the only Ghost-type move in Generation I that is affected by type match-ups. * In Pokémon Colosseum and , when a Pokémon uses Lick, it will show its tongue. Starting in Pokémon Battle Revolution, this no longer occurs. * Lick is the only move that can cause . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=舌舔 '' |zh_cmn=舌舔 舔舌頭 |cs=Olíznutí |da=Smaske |nl=Lik |fi=Lipaisu (EP182) Kielihyökkäys (EP271) |fr=Léchouille |de=Schlecker |el=Γλείψιμο |id=Jilat |it=Leccata |ko=핥기 |pl=Lizanie (EP095-EP182, onwards) Atak Jęzorem (EP205) |pt_br=Lambida (games, anime, TCG, manga) Lamber (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |sr=Lizanje |es=Lengüetazo |sv=Slick |vi=Liếm Láp }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Schlecker es:Lengüetazo fr:Léchouille it:Leccata ja:したでなめる zh:舌舔（招式）